


Walking in the cloud [remake]

by cassieminnie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieminnie/pseuds/cassieminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaptation from an old movie I once watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in the cloud [remake]

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, mpreg, marriage
> 
> Jung Yunho/ Shim Changmin
> 
> Read at your own risk, not beta-read yet.
> 
>  
> 
> Going to be a two @ three-shot
> 
> Comment and subbies are cool.

This story took place in 1960, right after the big war between the South and the North taken place. When the peace declaration was signed off between the two divisions, all of the soldiers were release off duty and they finally were able to breathe the fresh air and returning home to their birth land.

 

And there was Yunho, still in his military uniform, shoulders carrying an army bag containing all of his belongings while in his hand, he was holding his train ticket back to his hometown, Gwangju. He was exhilarated to finally be able to go home, can’t wait to meet his newly wedded wife. He is an orphan, grew up in a home and met with the neighbor’s daughter to fall in love at the first sight and be wedded the day after. They didn’t even manage to consummate their wedding night when the war broke out, summoning every eligible male to defense their country. After six years through the hell of war, it finally ended and here he is, on a train that will take him home,

that is… if the fate allows it.

Yunho had just finished tucking his bag into the luggage compartment when he saw a man, thinner than him, was struggling to put his luggage into the compartment next to his. Being a good citizen he was, he wasted not another moment longer to assist the other. As soon as he was finished with the task, he caught a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring at him, the owner of the luggage. The eyes were so mesmerizing, he could swore he was caught in a trance before the motion from the train pulled him out, back to reality. Unfortunately for him, the train took a toll on them, causing them to lose their footings with him ended up landing right on the other’s lean body. Embarrassment over his own clumsiness that he couldn’t hold up his earlier gentleman act till the end, he quickly got off the other, hate to crush the stranger with his weight and offered his hand for help.

“Sorry about that, are you alright?” The other took his offered hand and was being pulled up. The man straighten himself and conducted himself in a proper manner, tells Yunho a lot on how well the other was being raised.

“I’m fine. It was not your fault. Thanks for earlier.” The voice was sweet and gentle as well, Yunho noted. Another motion took a toll and this time, Yunho was readied, instead both of them fall off their feet again, Yunho embraced the other, while his other free hand held onto the seat backrest to ground his gravity, avoiding the second fall. This time he noted how prefect and pleasant the other’s smell, he’ll be caught as a pervert if he kept dwell in this feeling, as soon as he felt the stranger was gaining his balance, he let him go.

This time he heard the stranger cursed something but didn’t catch the words behind it.

“I think I’m just going to sit down. Thanks again.” The stranger moves to an empty seat and sits down, bringing his bag into his lap as he rummaged for his book. The rest of the train ride was eventless with Yunho casually dozed off every now and then and when he wasn’t, he would stare at the stranger’s side profile from the back seat, looking at him who was absorbed in the book he was reading. Probably it is a good book, Yunho’s simple thought.

 

 

Everything should have gone through according to plan, with Yunho’s train heading straight to his hometown, he should be able to meet his wife by dinnertime today, except, something had gone wrong halfway there.

Here he is, standing dumbfounded in front of the bus stop as he checked into the schedule for the next bust to his hometown. It’s weird he remembered he brought the train ticket all the way but somehow his ticket stopped at a town 100 miles before his hometown. He sighed, some tough luck, he must had his ticket mixed up somehow, and now he had to get off before he even reached his destination, another sigh broke off from him.

  
The bus came eight minutes late than what it stated on the schedule but Yunho couldn’t bring himself to complain anymore. He was determined to not letting small things like this dampens his spirit, he was on his way home and by any means, he’ll get there somehow.

Just as he entered the bus, his eyes caught a familiar face, the stranger that he met on the train earlier. He was going to greet him but the gloomy looks on the other tell him that it’s better if he left him alone, it’s not like they’re friends or anything. Instead he settled back at a seat one row in the back of the other, settle down in his seat and eyeing the view out the window. It was a nice town, the place seemed a lot more like a country-side than the busy streets full with steamed cars. Or any smokes and pool of blood from the battlefield. He squeezed his eyes shut over those horrid memories. A soldier discharged from service always carries scars, whether it’s physical or memories. The memories of people dying, comrades or enemies. At least here, he could still see carriage and horses around the place, a completely different view than what he used to. He smiles as he saw little children running around the pedestrian walk, he took the moment to feel grateful that he was still alive to see this.  
Just as Yunho was daydreaming into the future that awaits him in his hometown, a group of men, chuckling and talking loudly disturbed his peace. He turned to look at the direction of where the disturbance came from and frown. The men, well looks more like gangsters were picking on the stranger, he can’t just look at it and do nothing.

“Well, well look what we have here. I see you’ve back in town.”

“Just leave me alone worthless. I’m not in the mood to play with you. ”

“Oh, come on. We haven’t see you like ages, let’s hang out. You’re going to have a great time with us. I guarantee.” One of the men pulled on the stranger’s arm while he resisting. Yunho thought he had already seen enough.

“Let him go. You better do it while I’m asking this nicely. He doesn’t want to go with you.” Yunho did like what every superhero did in his favorite manhwa while saving a damsel in the stress. He grabbed onto the thug’s hand that was holding onto the stranger’s arm, hard enough so that he let go and glared at the three of them in the eyes.

“Now be a good citizen and leave. You’ve caused enough attention as it is”

“Who the fucker does he think he is. Get him boys” the leader out of the three of them command while the other two launched toward Yunho, trying to hold him in place and attacking him. Yunho avoided the attacked and managed to send two punches to the man before the bus driver pulled on the break and stopped.

“Get off, all five of you. I don’t want trouble makers on my bus. If you want to fight so much, get off the bus. ”

Well that’s certainly a turn of event. The thugs ran off as soon as Yunho finished giving them a lesson after they got off the bus, leaving Yunho with the stranger by the street.

“You just have to use violent don’t you” The stranger said, Yunho turned his attention to him as he started walking along the street, heading to a certain direction.

“Well they started it. No words of thank you from you?” Yunho retorted back.

“It would have ended quietly if you didn’t interfere.”

“So this is my fault?”

“What do you think? Now I have to walk all my way back, thanks to you. ” The stranger grumbled as he pull his luggage along with him. It looks heavy and the stranger was already sweating. Yunho felt a bit sorry for that.

“Is it far where your home is? I can help you with that.” Yunho took the luggage handle and carried it in ease.

The stranger stopped in his steps and slumped down on the ground, hands covering his head as he ruffles his hairs in messing it manner.

“Damn it. I’m screwed. I’m so screwed.” Yunho eyed the stranger in question.

“Are you okay? Is there anything I can help you? Look I’m sorry I got us kicked off the bus, I’ll make it up to you. Somehow.”

“This is not something you could help, soldier.” The stranger retorted back.

“Then, Yunho. My name is Jung Yunho, and I would like to help you.” The stranger eyed him for a moment before he sighed deeply and took out a piece of paper from his bag. He was stressed and frustrated and having someone suddenly offer to listen to him made him break up, he needed someone to let his emotion off. He’s been holding it in all by himself for too long.

Yunho took the paper offered to him and read through the content. It was a break up letter, saying that the other couldn’t committed.

“So your problem is your broken relationship with a free-spirited guy? No fence mate but you could do a lot better than that. ” Yunho tried to placate the situation.

“I’m pregnant.” The stranger’s reason put a halt into all Yunho’s thought. He continued, “I thought what we had was real, alright. I gave everything to him, dedicated myself to him and when I found out about this ” he rubbed his still flat tummy, he vented out his frustration. “You know what did he said, ‘I need time’ Time… time? For what, to accept the fact that I had his child in me? Time to accept me as a partner in his life? Bastard, after 3 years we’ve been together. Then after a week, he left this note to me, and transferred to a different country. I should have cut off his balls, chopped them into small pieces and feed them to the dogs.”  
Yunho took a moment before he could find his voice again. “So now you’re going back to your family?”

“Yes, I needed to face my family, tell them about it. They need to know this. I just… I don’t know how to break the news to them. ”  
Yunho kneeled in front of the other as the man still seating onto the ground, not bothering with his dirtied bottom.

“Would it be better if you come back with a husband instead? At least you could said the baby is his, and he would like to take responsible for you.” The stranger chuckles, eyeing Yunho with that sparkle glints in his eyes, amused by that theory. Yunho gulped down nervously, afraid of what he was trying to suggest.

“As if. How would I produced a husband out of the thin air?” The stranger snorted, but he couldn’t help but to be a tad amused by the stranger’s question.

“What’s your name?” Yunho asked.

“I haven’t introduced myself?” The stranger tilted his head, recalling. True, he hasn’t even told the other anything about his name, maybe he did babble about his problem too much that he forgot the basic manner of introducing oneself after a meeting, and he has been receiving nothing but kindness from this man he just met. “I haven’t, have I?” Confirming that fact, Yunho nodded, earning himself a bashful smile as the attractive male rubbed his neck and cleared his throat a few times.

“Changmin. Shim Changmin.” The stranger introduced himself, and Yunho offered his hand to pull him up onto his feet. He took out his handkerchief and dust off Changmin’s pant off the dirt.

“Well then Changmin, you just found the guy. I’ll be your husband while you break the news to your family.”

“You would do that?? Like seriously? You don’t have to help me that far.” Changmin sounds dejected.

“I want to. I’ll do my best to give you a convincing performance.”  
Yunho reassured as they walked side by side. The silent was there for a moment before Changmin broke it off with questions.

“So Jung Yunho, where are you heading? And still in your uniform?”

“I was heading back to my hometown. In Gwangju. I can’t wait to meet my wife, I’ve left her long enough. ”

“Oh, so you’re already married?” Changmin hides the surprise in his voice.

“I am.” Yunho smiled to him kindly as he reassured him that fact. Changmin was thinking before the second question came up.

“But why did you stopped here? The train could have gone all the way to Gwangju.”

“Yes, I know that. But something happen with the ticket. I think I got it messed up somehow, because I remember purchasing the ticket all the way to hometown, not stopping here.”

Changmin’s eyes grew bigger as he stopped in his track, taking out his wallet to search for the train ticket he just used. He checked the end location and if it’s possible, his eyes grew even bigger.

“I’m sorry. I think it’s my fault. I think our tickets get swapped when we fell down earlier on the train.” He showed Yunho his train ticket, all the way to Gwangju.

“You’re right. This is my ticket.” He chuckled instead of getting angry as he took the little piece of paper from Changmin’s hand and replaced it with his, the one that was rightfully belonged to him in the first place.

“Do you…” Changmin hesitated for a moment before he finally said it, “Do you want me to buy you a new train ticket now? I could get you the soonest train departing tomorrow morning, and then you’ll be off on your way back home. You don’t have to help me with my problem. You’re not obligated too. It’s my fault that you got off before your stop.”

“No Changmin, it’s fine. It’s not your fault. I should’ve checked the ticket too after picking it up. Hey, I get us kicked out of the bus and made you walked all the way, I should take responsible as well. Besides, I promise you I’ll help you. You’re going to get through this, alright Changmin.” Yunho held onto Changmin’s hand for moral support. The warmth of Yunho’s hand swept through him, if the sunny smile of his doesn’t do the trick. Changmin easily blushed and looked down. He felt a tear slipped of him and ran down his cheek. He is crying.

“Hey, hey come on, don’t cry.” Yunho panicked, he used to handle with stereotype, army men, dealing with a delicate, attractive (wait, that’s not right) pregnant male is one he never had encountered and he found himself lost at times like this. He rubbed awkwardly at the other’s back, trying to calm him. Turned out he didn’t have to do anything else, Changmin calmly took out a handkerchief out of his lapel jacket and wiped the tears off himself. Movement very grace that made Yunho caught in the trance.

“I’m sorry. I don’t usually cry in most situations. Guess must be the hormones.” Changmin tried to act strong but Yunho could see the real state he was in. He decided to not point it out and blames on the hormone as well.

“Yeah… the hormones. Right. ” Yunho was at lost for words. He decided to do what he’ll do best and picked up the other’s luggage with him again, moving forward. “Well then shall we get moving? I can’t wait to meet your family.”

And they ended up continued chattering the long way toward Changmin’s house. Changmin told him about all his family members, starting with his parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, second cousins and even their pet dog. Yunho found himself being back to a chatter box, asking Changmin all questions about his family. It was fun, the most fun he had the entire time he started the journey.

 

 

They walked for a long time. By the time the sun almost hits the hay, they entered a vineyard. Yunho spotted a large house lights up at the end of the roadway entering the estate, he saw they still had a long way to go. Changmin has every right to complain earlier, his family’s house is really far from where they get off the bus.

“We almost there.” Changmin said in full enthusiasm but Yunho caught the heavy breathing underneath it.

“Let’s take a break for a while” He suggested as he lets Changmin used his bag again as a stool. For once the heavy suitcase is being put into a good use. Only then he notices Changmin’s hand.

“Changmin, your finger… wait I think I have something…” Changmin looks up at him, wondering what the other was trying to tell him. What’s wrong with his hand? Yunho ignored the question look but continued rummaging into one of his pockets, seeking for something.

After a moment of searching, he finally takes out a silver ring and put it on Changmin’s ring finger, like it is the most natural thing to do.

“You need to wear a wedding ring to make the act more convincing. I’m glad it fits you. It was my grandmother’s. ”  
Changmin stared at the ring and caressed the object encircle around his ring finger. It was a simple silver band, carved with something on the inside of the ring. Changmin studied the marks for a moment and read it. Together forever. His face formed into a sad smile.

“Tomorrow. I promise I’ll return this back to you. You should give this to someone that deserved this.”

The way Changmin said and the expression he had, made Yunho almost spurted out that words that he should keep it. But instead of saying that out loud, he kept it in. Afraid of his next step would lead into something he shouldn’t. And so the silence continued until they finally reached Changmin’s house.

 

 

It was almost dinner time when the pair finally entered the house. Yunho was overwhelmed with the family members he had met so far.

He was first introduced to Changmin’s grandmother, an elderly women in her 60’s, she had a kind smile and treats Changmin like a little boy. They barely made into the house after one of their workers opened the door for them and as soon as her brown eyes caught on her grandson’s, know how women’s voices reached an octave higher due to their shrieking out of surprise/happiness? Yes, that happen. First coming from Changmin’s grandmother and soon, his mother joined the hysteric shrieking as well. Changmin took turn hugging the ladies, he kissed their cheeks and was smiling happily as his cheeks get caress by their excessive cooing. Yunho tried to hide his smile over the sight, he can see that Shim Changmin is a precious son in this household. The eldest and only son actually, he understands it but somehow he couldn’t help but to feel a bit like an outcast, in a way, he really is. A stranger in another people’s family.

Yunho felt his arm was being tucked and bring himself forward, standing right next to Changmin. Somehow Changmin acts natural with him and linked their hands together as he made the announcement of their marriage. The surprised look on their faces was already predicted but they welcomed him warmly into the family. That is, until he meets the father.

Shim Dongshik is a strong, hard-working, determined, hot-tempered, country-man that owns the three thousand acres of the vineyard. If there’s anything to say about him, is that he is a great boss that could managed all his workers even when problems occurs, taking good care of his precious grapes that the wine they produced are well-known around the area and during the harvesting season, you’ll see him scarier than any crazy bull on loose, watching out for any threats that could harm his vineyard. He takes really good care of his vineyard, but his love for his families is far more than anything else. That’s why the news of his son getting hitched and married didn’t sit so well with him.  
The first thing he did when Changmin introduced Yunho, he asked his worker to bring out his gun out. His temper is really a no joking matter. Changmin expected as much. Even the harsh words coming from him was enough to pierce any soul that heard them especially from someone he called as son. Changmin exasperated arguing with his father ended when his grandfather butt into between them and his mother helped dragging his father away, after his grandfather confirmed a matter with Yunho.

“Do you really love my boy? Are you willing to stay with him and take care of him, protect him for the rest of your life together?” The greying of the grandfather’s hairs, but the sincere look the old man gave to Yunho with his hand resting on his shoulder, Yunho knows the man was really asking for the truth. He be damned if he lied to this sincere man in front of him.

“I’ll do my best, sir.” Yunho answered him that way. He is not exactly lying but he’s not telling entire the truth either.

“Then welcome to the family, boy.”

 

 

 

Dinner that night turned out to be quite merry despite the show they had earlier. All the family members were chit-chatting with one another, they asked various questions to

Changmin, how he study? How’s his life in the school? His friends, his routines and of course Yunho as well. They really welcomed Yunho like a family. Yunho finds himself lost on how he should tell other people about his story. He decided honest truth is the best. He never likes to open up to people, sure being friends, and hang out is cool but when it comes to personal matter, he usually kept it in. But somehow the past couple of hours being with the Shim’s, Yunho found himself revealing more and more about himself. About his dead parents, and his growing up experience in his childhood. He even told them his dream of starting a family of his own, having kids and watched them grow up. The rest of the family has taken into liking Yunho as a part of their own. Everyone except Changmin’s father. He stayed quite the entire dinner and when he speaks, he left sarcastic remarks that left the awkward moment before Changmin’s mother made the atmosphere turned back to how it was.

Dinner ended like that.

 

 

“Now boys, play nice and be good to one another.” Changmin’s mother said to them when they entered Changmin’s bedroom, as soon as she finished spreading out a new set of bedspread. Changmin and Yunho helped, of course. It was amazed to stare at Changmin’s mother, she managed to talk and have her hands working all at the same time. She shared a lot of stories when Changmin was little, the embarrassing story which parents just love to bring it up whenever their children brought a friend over. Yunho listened and laughed at the innuendo she intended. Changin could tell his mother had already taken a liking toward Yunho. Well his whole family is, except his father. The feeling that Changmin had buried creeped up to him again. No. It’s wrong. He shouldn’t develop any of this unnecessary feeling. It’s all just an act. Or so he kept telling himself that.

Earlier after dinner, his mother was making a fuss about Changmin coming home out a sudden, no phone call or letter to tell them that he was returning home. Yunho understands this one thing about Changmin the past time they had spent together, Changmin never returned home, not once ever since he got off to school, he probably stubborn in a way, not contacting his family while he was away. Yunho tried not to scoff so hard, he would make a deal with the devil to have a large family like Changmin. Being an orphan, he longs to have that sort of feeling and somehow, God granted him that today.

Just before his mother left the room, she stood in front of them, taking one of their hands and linked their hands together with her hands warmly wrapped around them. She eyed them both, lovingly. “I know this might seemed a bit old fashion Yunho, but we country folks do it this way. I know it's not the first time you two being together but I want the two of you to think tonight as your first night together. I should had a wedding planned for you but you two really caught us by surprise. Min-ah, even if your father seemed that way, give him time, I’m sure he’ll be able to accept this slowly. ” She caressed her son’s cheek before turned toward Yunho. “You’re my son too now, so just treat me like your mother. You’re going to have to do your best to win your father-in-law’s trust, okay. ” She caressed his cheek as well, before giving each of them a good night kiss and exited the room, leaving the couple alone.

 

 

 


End file.
